Moonlace Flowers
by xxforeverandalwaysxx
Summary: Percy decides to stay with Calypso for a bit longer, even though he knows he loves Annabeth. Annabeth runs away from camp to find him, even though everyone at camp thinks he's dead. Luke is determined to kill Percy.
1. Chapter 1: Percy Makes A Decision

Hi peoples!! =)

Please please read and leave me a review! =)

This story is set in The Battle of the Labyrinth, after Percy causes the explosion at Mount St. Helens. It switches POV's.

Chapter 1: Percy Makes a Decision

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Percy

I stood there on the sandy beach with Calypso, listening to the waves crash onto the black rocks and the wind blowing through the palm trees. It was time for me to decide. "Please don't leave....." Calypso said sadly, looking at me with her beautiful eyes that reflected the moonlight. I thought of Annabeth, Grover, and everyone else in the world beyond Calypso's enchanted island that I would never see again if I stayed here. But I would never be able to come back to Calypso if I left Ogygia. I felt so torn between both worlds. "I don't.. I don't know.." I said, uncertainly. I felt completely overwhelmed by the choices facing me. This was a million times harder than those essay assignments from my english teacher. The sun was starting to set, the bright reddish orangish glow disappearing from the sky.

"I'll stay," I said, breaking the silence.

Somehow, I knew I couldn't leave her. She looked a little surprised and a small smile appeared on her face. Calypso came closer to me. I leaned in, a little hesitantly, and we kissed. The moment felt so fragile and so delicate. I didn't know if this was a beginning or an end. But I knew that I could never stay here forever, because of Annabeth. I would never truly belong in Ogygia, because my heart belonged with Annabeth, even if I would never admit it to anyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Annabeth

Thousands of miles away from Ogygia, Annabeth sat alone in the Athena cabin, crying softly. She'd barely left the cabin or spoken to anyone since she'd escaped from the explosion at Mount St. Helens. She was extremely worried about Percy. Annabeth kept thinking about their last moments together in the volcano, and about how she'd kissed him. But there were so many things left unsaid._ He can't be dead_,_ it's not possible_, she thought, trying to convince herself. She refused to believe that he was gone. Because she needed Percy.

"Annabeth?" Chiron stood at the entrance of the cabin, in centaur form. He came over to where she was sitting. Annabeth looked up at him, hoping for good news and also dreading what she might hear. "There was been no news or contact from Percy for two weeks..." he said gently to her. "We must presume.....that he is gone. I'm sorry, Annabeth."

"No! It's not true..it can't be.." Annabeth said desperately. "He's got to be alive!"

"He may still be alive, but.... it's highly doubtful. The explosion at Mount St. Helens destroyed the entire area, and Percy was directly inside the volcano... Percy was a true hero," Chiron said sadly. He'd seen so many brave heroes never return, too many tragedies.

"Please let me go search for him! I have to find him! I have to!" Annabeth said urgently.

"It's too dangerous. All the campers are needed here! The camp is preparing for an attack from Luke's army. Under other circumstances, we would do everything possible to search for Percy. But I forbid you to leave camp," Chiron said firmly. Annabeth stared silently at the wall and didn't respond. Chiron left the cabin. The rest of Annabeth's cabin mates started coming in. A few hours later, when she was sure they were all asleep, Annabeth got out of bed and got her Yankees baseball cap from her nightstand. She grabbed her knife, a few maps, ambrosia, and some golden drachmas, and crept quietly out of the Athena cabin.

It was very dark, but the stars shone brightly overhead. Annabeth could see the constellation of Zoe Nightshade, a friend who had been killed in battle. Annabeth arrived at the stables. She tried to open the doors silently, but they creaked loudly. She whispered, "Blackjack?". She saw the black horse. "Uh, I need a ride please," Annabeth said, wondering if Blackjack could understand her. "I have to find Percy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Percy

I walked through Calypso's stunning garden. It was dark and late at night, but the moonlace flowers gave off silverly light. The water streams in the stone fountain at the center of the garden made a light mist. I dug in my pockets for a golden drachma and through it into the faint rainbow created by the mist. "O goddess, accept my offering," I said. "Show me Annabeth Chase," I requested. I really needed to talk to Annabeth, even though she would probably attempt to beat me up for choosing to stay on Ogygia. A shadowy image appeared in the mist. It was very blurry, and I could barely see Annabeth. She seemed to be riding a flying horse. "Annabeth!" I yelled. She didn't give any sign that she'd heard me. "Hey! Annabeth!" I shouted louder. She didn't hear me. The image faded and disappeared. This island must have horrible Iris-messaging reception, I thought angrily.

I missed everyone in the outside world. But I didn't want to go back yet to face the war, Kronos, complicated prophecies, monsters, and Luke. I knew I'd have to go back eventually though, and that I couldn't hide from my problems forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Annabeth

Annabeth struggled to keep her balance on Blackjack as they flew swiftly through the air. She had told him to go to Mount St. Helens, because she thought Percy might still be around there. Blackjack seemed to be getting tired so Annabeth decided to take a break. They landed in a deserted field of dead, grey grass.

She slid off his back onto the ground. She felt empty and lost without Percy beside her.

Suddenly, an enormous force attacked her and pinned her to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the end of chapter one. Reviews are nice..... (hint hint) .... =) The more reviews I get, the longer the next chapter will be!


	2. Chapter 2: The Mark

Hello! This is the second chapter of Fate.

Thanks for the reviews! =)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Annabeth

Oh gods. Annabeth saw the giant monster above her and her scream cut through the night. She felt paralyzed with fear. It was a large, hairy black spider the size of a truck with dozens of fiery red eyes. Annabeth was too frightened to move. The monster spider lifted her with its legs, venom dripping from its pincers. Annabeth shakily got out her bronze knife. Spiders were definitely the scariest thing ever. She tightened her grip on the knife and slashed through the spider legs that held her. The horrible spider convulsed as two of its legs disenegrated.

Annabeth fell to the ground and sprinted to Blackjack, who was waiting very nervously at the edge of the field. The huge spider quickly followed her, angrily snapping its pincers. Annabeth turned around and saw that the monster had almost caught up to her. Without thinking, she hurled her knife as hard as she could at the spider. The knife cut right through it and the monster exploded into dust.

Annabeth grabbed her knife from the ground. "Let's go," she said, and she and Blackjack flew off into the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Percy

The water felt cold, but it was refreshing on such a hot day. I waded in deeper. I could feel sharp shells beneath my feet. I loved swimming. Being in water felt so natural and comfortable. All my usual clumsiness on land disappeared when I was in water.

Calypso walked on the shore while I swam. In some ways, she reminded me of Annabeth. I had pretty much thought constantly about Annabeth ever since I'd fallen to Calypso's island. I wondered if she was thinking of me. Girls were too complicated to understand.

I dove underwater. It still was kinda strange to breathe underwater. There were so many brightly colored tropical fish swimming around. I could hear them whispering to each other. A vivid coral reef encircled the island. I swam deeper.

I noticed a darker patch of coral, and swam to it. A strange small blue light shone at me from the dark reef. As I got closer to it, the water became much colder and there was a sense of danger around the area. I saw that the light was coming from a symbol carved into a large rock in the coral reef. It was the mark of Daedulus.

I had found an entrance to the Labyrinth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah I know it was short, but I'm at summer camp right now lol.

Please review =)


End file.
